


A lélek algoritmusa (Metamorfózis #3)

by HungarianGreenRat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Death, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pagan Gods, Slash, Witchcraft
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungarianGreenRat/pseuds/HungarianGreenRat
Summary: Egy különös, emlékek nélküli alak menekül a csontig hatolóan hideg éjszakában, nem maradt semmije, csak a tudás: annak a tudása, amire szánták. Akarhat-e többet valaki, mint amire teremtetett?(Egy háromrészes történetfolyam harmadik része, mivel az első kettő nem került /még/ publikálásra, vágjatok bele bátran, azok nélkül is érthető, mindössze egy világban játszódnak, a karakterek többé-kevésbé ismerik egymást.)





	A lélek algoritmusa (Metamorfózis #3)

**Author's Note:**

> Heti egyszeri frissítés várható, körülbelül hasonló hosszúságú fejezetekkel, közben angol nyelven is megtalálható a munkáim között.
> 
> Első "nem fióknak írt" írásom, a konstruktív kritikákat, észrevételeket örömmel fogadom :)

Olyan néma, kongó volt a csönd, amilyen csak a téli esték sajátossága, amikor az ég narancsszínű, a táj fehér, és valami sűrű lepel hullik a világra, mintha álmodnál, minden csillog és mozdulatlan.  
  
A tél már lassan elvonulni látszott, minden egyes nap elteltével magasabbról sütött le a nap, de a melegnek csak a reményét adta, meg némi tompa derengő fényességet.  
  
A sötét ruhákba burkolózott alak elszántan menetelt a főút mentén, ami ragyogott a ráfagyott jégtől, két oldalt az árokból kopár, halott fű kandikált ki, a szántó kopott-barna göröngyei keményen sorakoztak a messzeségig, azon túl fekete erdősáv markolt kopasz ág-ujjaival a savószínű, sötét ég felé.  
  
Iszonyúan hideg volt.  
  
Az összébb húzta magán a kabátot, szinte automatikusan igazította meg az utazótáskáját, amit keresztben erősített a hátára. Csuklyája alól fekete, göndör haj látszódott ki, orra egyenes volt, határozott, arca sápadt, szemei alatt karikák sötétlettek. Egyszer csak hirtelen megtorpant, figyelt. Alaposan körbekémlelt, de minden változatlanul mozdulatlannak és kihaltnak tűnt. Mégis, a levegőben mintha enyhe éterszag jelent volna meg, a tompa, messzi, alig kivehető zúgás, amelyet akkor érzel, amikor magasfeszültségű kábelek közelében tartózkodsz, egyszerre elborította a tájat.  
  
Nem tétovázott tovább, óvatosan szedve lábait a fagyott, jeges út mentén futni kezdett, a közeledő erdősáv felé tartva, melynek szélei tetszhalottan várták a szebb napokat. Az ütemes bakancskopogásba elfojtott köhögés zaja vegyült, de nem állt meg, igyekezett nem elvéteni a ritmust.  
  
Átvágott a betonkeményre fagyott földön, átmászott a kiszáradt árkon, majd az erdőbe vetette magát. Igyekezett minél mélyebbre hatolni, el-elhajolt az alacsonyabb ágak elől. Még látni lehetett az utat a fák ritkássága miatt, amikor meghallotta az autó zúgását. Idegesen hátranézett, majd még gyorsabbra vette a tempót, a fagyott aljnövényzet csikorgott, csúszkált a talpa alatt.  
  
Hirtelen zöld tisztásra ért, mintha nem is január vége lett volna, hanem hónapok teltek volna el, a levegő érezhetően melegebbé vált, érezni lehetett az élet leheletének nyers illatát.  
  
Meglepődve torpant meg, majd a mellkasához kapott, újabb, mélyről jövő, csúf köhögés kínozta. Arca fájdalmasan eltorzult, nagy nehezen rongyot rángatott elő a zsebéből, a szája elé tartotta. Amikor kissé csitult a roham, megvizsgálta, fekete, olajosan fénylő folyadék itatta át a ruhadarabot. Rezzenetlen arccal nyugtázta, aztán összehajtogatta és a táskájának egy zsebébe dugta, aztán körülnézett. Nem emlékezett, hogy látta volna a változást, amikor a halott táj egyszerre élővé lesz, de nem igazán akaródzott sokat töprengenie ezen, az ösztön, hogy meneküljön, erősebb volt.  
  
Néhány percig sikerült csak tovább haladnia, ugyanis újabb köhögő-roham kapta el, kétrét görnyedve igyekezett kétségbeesetten levegőhöz jutni, miközben a gusztustalan, fekete folyadék a kesztyűjére csorgott. A távolban az autó motorhangja megszűnt, ajtócsapódás zaja hallatszódott. Megpróbált kiegyenesedni, közben egy közeli fa törzsében kapaszkodott meg, de lábai gyengék voltak, az ujjai remegtek, összecsuklott, rongybabaként terült el a földön. Az oldalán feküdt, igyekezett lenyugtatni hevesen dübörgő szívét, tudatosan lassan véve minden egyes lélegzetét. Nem ment egykönnyen, mert a távoli motoszkálás észrevehetően egyre közelebbről hallatszott, sőt, már-már halk utasítások foszlányait is ki tudta venni.  
  
Megpróbált feltápászkodni, de még ülő helyzetbe sem sikerült feltornásznia magát, újra fuldokolni kezdett. Arcát hideg verejték lepte el. Fülelt.  
  
Akkor látta meg a bokrok között a lányt.


End file.
